Chibit RPG
'Chibit RPG '''is an 8-bit RPG game being produced by KuroNeko. The game features Leon and other denizens of Evodale in an alternate-version of said world, completely rendered in 8-bit graphics remeniscent of the Final Fantasy series. Release History *Chibit RPG: Demo 1 - June 2009 ' *Chibit RPG: Demo 2 - June 23 2010 *''Chibit RPG: Demo 3 - TBA Demo 1 consisted of the first dungeon, the Forest of Magicallo, the first town, Tao Town, and an unfinished version of ShiTao's Root, the second dungeon. The demo was mainly intended to show off the gameplay, the battle system, and the first boss, however many bugs were encountered; the 'EVERWATER', a key item at the top of the giant tree in the Forest of Magicallo, was unattainable, making it impossible to confront the first boss and leave the dungeon. Lily and Bish, though intended to join the party much later on, were accessible from the 2nd floor of Tao's Inn, though only for the sake of this demo and giving the player an idea of using them in battle. In Demo 2, the first dungeon and much of the first town were redone graphically. ShiTao's Root was completed, including the addition of two 'TPC's (temporary party members), Shia and Taoi, two formerly minor NPCs. New areas were also available - Biggs Bridge, Navana Town, Turtle Beach, the Chapel, Redhydra City, Sugarshire Town, and Port Hope. None of these areas were complete or had much material, but the player was able to view their designs and explore them by talking to one of the floating crystals at the Chapel. Also, Puki and Gill becamea available as party members (the player is now able to switch between any of the 5 main characters by talking to them at the Chapel - however, Leon must remain in the party at all times). Demo 2 gave the player two key items - the 'Demo Walker' and the 'Demo Key', items released specifically for beta testers. The Demo Walker allows the player to walk over any obstacle/terrain that may obstruct their way, while the Demo Key will simply take the player back to the Chapel where they can then access other areas and/or change their party at will. Storyline Leon wakes up in the Forest of Magicallo to four talking pillars, who tell him to embrace his role as a Hero and to defeat the evil. Having lost his memory, Leon has no idea how he appeared there, but continues on to the first town, Tao Town to speak to the village elder. With the release of the 2nd Demo, we find out that someone split up the Elder's memories and scattered them across the world, and after completing ShiTao's Root, Leon is charged with the task of finding them again to help the Elder regain his omniscience and help him get home. Gameplay The Gameplay is mainly traditional RPG style, to insert the Chibi RPG characters into one of the very games their universe parodies. A total of 5 Playable Characters & 1 Secret Character, as well as some "Temporary Partners" have been announced so far. Battles are turn-based, but, unlike the Chibi RPG comic, may include up to 4 characters at a time. Usual commands such as 'FIGHT', 'MAGIC', 'ITEM', etc. are present. Outside of battle, the player plays as Leon (or any of the other Chibis they happen to assign to the first slot) and can talk to NPCs, explore dungeons, solve puzzles and play minigames. Characters The following characters are confirmed to appear as playable characters within the game: *Leon *Bish *Lily *Puki *Gill *Stra* * = A new and secret character, recruiting her is optional. Other characters from the comic include Mizu, Geez, Azoh, and while Miho does not appear, a small reference is made to her. New characters will appear as well. Pseudo-Evodale The World the game takes place in, currently known as "Pseudo-Evodale", will involve many of the same locations as the Evodale of the Chibi RPG Webcomic and Audio Dramas, but the layout of the world will indeed be different and the story itself will be an alternate telling of Leon's quest against Mizu. Certain locations will be exclusive to the game, and certain characters from the comic have been completely omitted.